


Sometimes Dreams Come True

by Morgana_avalon



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-07 01:19:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18400208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgana_avalon/pseuds/Morgana_avalon
Summary: I had a few scenes still lying around and made it into a ficlet





	Sometimes Dreams Come True

Sometimes dreams come true.

 

Elrohir easily recognized the longing in Erestor’s brown eyes. For some time now he had been closely watching the chief advisor whenever Elrond was present.

 

His father had left the study a moment ago, where he had attended a meeting, and now that Elrond was moving down the corridor, Erestor’s dark eyes were possessively trained on the half-Elf’s back.

 

Releasing a tormented sigh, Erestor averted his eyes. His gaze now came to rest on the younger half-Elf who had remained behind as well, and Erestor berated himself for his carelessness. It wasn’t proper to show his longing and attraction in Elrohir’s presence. “It is so hot today,” he said, offering an explanation, and hoping that Elrohir would believe that the high temperature was responsible for his deep sigh.

 

But Elrohir shook his head. “Gwador, why won’t you tell him?” He had witnessed this charade for too many years. It had stared a decade ago. Although Erestor always took great care to hide his feelings, they sometimes showed; usually when Elrond was in a particularly good mood. Like today. The teasing and verbal bantering had relaxed Erestor so much that he had momentarily forgotten to his hide his attraction.

 

Erestor gave Elrohir a saddened smile. He had long suspected that his feelings had become transparent to the younger half-Elf, but he had hoped Elrohir would be so discrete not to address the matter. “Tell him what, pen-neth? There is nothing to tell him.”

 

“Ah, but there is,” whispered Elrohir calmly, as he walked up closer to the elder Elf. He loved Erestor, who was like a second father to him. After his mother’s departure, Elrond and Erestor had raised all three children. Later, Glorfindel had joined their household and the Elda had become close to them as well, but it was Elrond and Erestor who had been there for them when they had been little.

 

Whenever his father’s arms had already been filled with one sobbing Elfling, the other sibling would go to Erestor, until the two older Elves usually had to deal with three weeping Elflings, who wanted their mother. Shaking himself from his memories, he said, “Why won’t you tell him that you love him, Erestor?”

 

Erestor sighed distressed. “I never wanted anyone to find out.”

 

“Why?” Didn’t the elder Elf know that love shone from his eyes whenever Elrond was close? How could Erestor possibly hope to hide that? “It is rather obvious.”

 

“It is?” Erestor hadn’t thought his feelings showed *that* clearly. “I will be more careful in the future.”

 

“You did not answer my question. Why won’t you tell him?” Elrohir came to a stand still in front of Erestor, who was giving him a thoughtful look. Elrohir smiled and then continued, “You are handsome, intelligent, cunning, and you share many of my father’s interests. The two of you would be good for one another. Why keep this from him?”

 

Erestor’s eyes twinkled pleased, realizing Elrohir accepted he loved Elrond, but… “Pen-neth, your father is…” Searching for the words that would hopefully make Elrohir understand, he paused, and then added, “Your father still loves your mother.”

 

Elrohir slowly shook his head. “Nana sailed for Valinor many years ago. My father might still love her, but loving a memory does little to comfort him in the present. He is alone, gwador, and I think he would welcome your company.”

 

“Company,” said Erestor thoughtfully. “He already has my company.”

 

“Let me rephrase that then. He would welcome your interest in him, your love.” Elrohir studied the advisor. “For how many years have you served him, Erestor?”

 

“Several millennia, pen-neth, but—“

 

Elrohir cut the elder Elf short. “And in all that time he never grew tired of your company. Your counsel is important to him.” Elrohir cocked his head. “*You* are more important to him that you realize, gwador.”

 

Erestor’s eyes widened. “Pen-neth?” Why was Elrohir saying these things? Getting his hopes up when Elrond had never shown any interest in him?

 

Elrohir’s grey eyes darkened. “I greatly care about the two of you and I would like to see my father happy again after all these lonely years. You should tell him.” It was the truth; he wanted them to be happy. /If you do not tell Ada, I will./ But he didn’t say the words aloud. He didn’t want Erestor to know what he was up to. “Please excuse me now, gwador. I am expected elsewhere.” Gathering his robes closer to his body, Elrohir left the study.

 

Erestor watched the younger half-Elf leave and then he turned about to look out of the window. He was just in time to catch a last glance of Elrond, who quickly disappeared into the library. His heart ached to join his friend, but he knew he had to be more careful around Elrond in the future. Learning that Elrohir was perceptive enough to figure out he had feelings for the father told him that he had to distance himself whenever Elrond was close.

 

Another sigh escaped his lips when he forced himself to sit down behind Elrond’s desk to start on the paperwork, which would hopefully distract him from this impossible attraction.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Elrohir rushed into the gardens, passed them by and fled to the Bruinen, where he sank down onto his knees. Extending his hands, he immersed them in the cool water of the river and splashed the cold water over his face. The cold sensation made him hiss, but also helped him clear his mind.

 

“Elrohir? What are you doing here?”

 

Elladan’s voice startled him and Elrohir’s eyes flew open. He quickly looked over his shoulder and made eye contact with his twin.

 

Elladan lowered himself onto the grass. Seated next to his brother, he reached out and folded an arm around Elrohir. Absentmindedly, he tugged at his twin’s braids, putting them back in place. They had slipped when Elrohir had run to the Bruinen.

 

“I worry about Erestor.”

 

Elladan nodded once. “Erestor should tell Ada how he feels.”

 

“I suspect Ada likes Erestor *in that way* as well,” said Elrohir. “Maybe we should tell Ada instead of waiting for Erestor to find the courage to admit his feelings?”

 

“Aye, we could do that,” said Elladan in agreement.

 

“Let us talk to Ada then. Erestor won’t make a move and Ada needs to know the plants need rain.” Elrohir freed himself from his brother’s embrace. “Are you coming with me or do you wish to stay here?”

 

“We will seek out Ada, then.” Elladan raised his right hand, offering it to his twin. Both of them craved some form of physical contact and now that his brother was worried he wanted to reassure Elrohir in whatever way he could.

 

Elrohir smiled, and cradled his brother’s hand in his.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Elrond looked up from the scroll he was studying when his sons entered the library. He had enjoyed the peace and quiet of the library, but the expression on his sons’ faces told him something was wrong. Pushing the scroll aside, he leaned back in his chair, wondering why they had decided to seek him out on such a beautiful day. He had expected them to head for the Bruinen for a swim, something he was contemplating himself. The cool water would refresh him.

 

“Ada,” said Elladan, sitting down opposite the desk. Elrohir came to a standstill behind him, his brother’s hand settling on his shoulder, reestablishing contact.

 

“Elladan, Elrohir,” said Elrond, inclining his head. “What made you seek me out amidst these old scrolls and dusty books?” The library had never been his sons’ favorite place. They preferred to be in the open, riding their horses and roaming the valley. Something important must have happened for them to come here.

 

“We were walking in the forest,” started Elladan.

 

“When we noticed how dry the earth is,” finished Elrohir.

 

“We need rain… Large amounts of rain. The earth is being burned.” Elladan had long stopped asking himself how it was possible that Elrohir could finish his sentences. It came naturally to them.

 

Elrond nodded once. Using Vilya, he would make sure Imladris received its share of rain tonight. “I will take care of it.” But he doubted this was the main reason why they had sought him out. They could have sent a message instead. “So what really brings you here?” His sons exchanged a conspiring look, which made him instantly alert. They were up to something. He had learned the hard way to be cautious whenever that particular expression appeared in their eyes.

 

“We want to talk to you,” started Elrohir.

 

“About Erestor.” Elladan studied his father. “It has come to our attention that…”

 

“Erestor has feelings for you.” Elrohir grinned, seeing the baffled but warm expression that now surfaced in his father’s eyes. “You seem pleased to learn this.”

 

Elrond chuckled softly. “I already wondered what would make you venture into the library, and now I know.” He had thought of many reasons why the twins would seek him out, but he had never considered this particular one. Composing himself, he smiled warmly at them. “So you think Erestor has feelings for me. What made you reach that rather bold conclusion?”

 

“Because he told me so himself,” replied Elrohir, giving his father a smug grin in return.

 

Elrond’s eyes widened somewhat, revealing surprise. “He told you?” Until now, Elrond had assumed his sons were playing a game with him, but now he wasn’t so sure any more. “When?”

 

“After you left the meeting.” Elrohir’s eyes narrowed. “Ada, don’t tell me you never sensed his eyes on you when you moved through the room.”

 

“Or seeing the way his eyes sparkle whenever you tease him,” said Elladan thoughtfully. “It is rather obvious.”

 

“I never thought of him in that way,” admitted Elrond, frowning. But it should not come as a big surprise that Erestor was attracted to him. They had known each other for millennia, confided in one another and the trust between them had deepened in time.

 

“Maybe that is why you never noticed,” suggested Elrohir softly. “Elladan and I greatly care about Erestor and…”

 

“We want to see the two of you happy,” supplied Elladan, “but we need to know…”

 

“If you feel the same way about Erestor. We do not want to see him hurt.” Elrohir studied his father closely, realizing Elrond was taken aback by this revelation. “You do not have to answer us at once…”

 

“But we do suggest you think about it.” Elladan didn’t want to rise from the chair, didn’t want to lose the physical contact with his brother, so he stayed. Elrohir suddenly gently squeezed his shoulder, and the elder twin knew his brother had picked up on his unease and was now trying to reassure him.

 

“I will think about it,” said Elrond absentmindedly. The revelation that his old friend was attracted to him was very welcome news indeed. Erestor was a trusted friend, one he had turned to many times in the past.

 

“We will leave you then,” said Elladan, reluctantly rising from the chair. He regretted losing physical contact with his twin when Elrohir removed his hand from his shoulder.

 

Elrond watched them leave. /What do I do with this knowledge? How do I feel about you, Erestor?/ There had always been some attraction between them, but they had never acted on it. Celebrian had been the love of his life. But his wife had left many decades ago and he had grown lonely since. Companionship was what he needed, and maybe Erestor felt the same way?

 

Rising from his chair, he wondered about his chief advisor. /Why did you not tell me, Erestor? Did you think I would mock you? Reject you?/ Rejecting Erestor was the furthest thing from his mind right now. If anything he wanted to deepen their relationship and he knew just what to do.

 

First he visited his private chambers where he collected several large towels and a phial of oil that might come in handy, providing his plans worked out. Then he headed for his study, where he found Erestor slaving over some papers. Standing in the doorway, he considered the other Elf.

 

He had known Erestor for several millennia and had learned to trust him. He had never inquired about Erestor’s age, but he suspected the other Elf was many centuries, maybe even millennia older than he was. Erestor’s counsel was wise and it had quickly earned him the position of chief advisor.

 

/Handsome is not a word I would use to describe you, lirimaer./ Erestor’s dark eyes, which on occasion turned black, had always fascinated him and now he found himself wondering how it would feel to run his hands through those long, dark tresses. /I desire him as well./ But he would never have acted on his feelings if his sons hadn’t told him the attraction was mutual.

 

“It has been a long, hot day, mellon-nîn.”

 

Elrond’s voice disturbed Erestor’s concentration and his brown eyes looked up at the half-Elf in puzzlement. What was Elrond doing here? “You have no scheduled appointments today, meldir. Why seek out the warm study when you can sit in a gentle breeze?”

 

“Ah, but I lack pleasant company. Why enjoy the gentle breeze by myself?” Elrond watched Erestor’s puzzled expression with mounting amusement. His friend’s expression told him that Erestor considered him to be acting out of character. “Leave the paperwork for today, meldir. I want to swim in the Bruinen, and I desire some company. Surely you prefer the outdoors to the study as well? I have already picked up some towels.” Elrond gave Erestor a hopeful look.

 

Erestor didn’t know what to make of Elrond’s offer. The half-Elf had never before asked him to join him when he went swimming. He was tempted to accept, for it meant spending some quality time with the half-Elf, but at the same time he worried about involuntarily showing his attraction. It was safest to hide behind his paperwork. “I would love to, but—“

 

Elrond cut Erestor short, not giving the other Elf a chance to decline. “Then join me! Imladris can do without us for a few hours!”

 

Erestor swallowed hard. Wasn’t it wiser to decline more forcefully? But suddenly Elrond covered the distance between them, grabbed his right wrist and pulled him to his feet.

 

“Stop fretting, meldir. It is a beautiful day and it is my fault that you are cooped up in this stuffy study when you should be in the open!” Elrond pulled Erestor along, pretending not to notice the somewhat panicked expression in those dark eyes. /So Elrohir and Elladan were right./ Now that he bothered to look closer, he saw the gentle love reflected in the dark eyes.

 

Erestor couldn’t help panicking. Why was Elrond dragging him into the corridor and then into the gardens? “I have reports to read and—“

 

“No more work for you today!” decreed Elrond firmly. “You are much too pale and the sun will do you good! When was the last time you went for a swim?”

 

Erestor’s eyes widened dramatically, only now fully realizing Elrond’s intentions! Elrond expected him to remove his clothes and to join him for that swim! He only knew of one thing to say: “I cannot swim!”

 

Elrond came to an abrupt standstill. “Surely you are joking? Are you seriously telling me you never learned how to swim?”

 

Erestor cursed his stupidity. “Of course I can swim, but I do not have the time to indulge myself! Not when there is so much work waiting for me!” Elrond had cocked his head and was studying him. Feeling ill at ease under Elrond’s probing look, he squirmed and avoided the other’s gaze.

 

Elrond decided not to pay any attention to Erestor’s protest. If his sons were right -- and with every passing moment he was growing more certain that they were -- then it was nervousness that was keeping Erestor from enjoying this break. His tone was soft when he said, “I do not want to be alone, mellon-nîn, and I always enjoy your company. Do not make me beg you to spend some time with me. Are these reports more important than I am?”

 

Erestor bit his bottom lip. “Of course they are not.” Elrond was the most important person in his life, but he couldn’t tell the half-Elf that. “I am honored to learn that you want to spend time with me.”

 

Elrond nodded his head once. “Then come with me and let us enjoy this evening now that it is still filled with warmth and sun, for it will rain heavily tonight.” Now that he took the time to look about he noticed that his sons had been right. The trees and plants needed rain.

 

Finding that Erestor was still hesitant to follow his lead, Elrond extended his hand in invitation. “Erestor? Please?”

 

Hearing the half-Elf’s soft plea, Erestor shook himself. “I will join you then.” But it was against his better judgment, afraid as he was that he would embarrass himself. Elrond wanted to go swimming and that meant he had to remove his clothes. He desperately hoped his attraction wouldn’t show. He shuddered, scared he might grow erect with desire.

 

/Aiya Elbereth, why must I endure this torment? To have Elrond this close without being able to touch and hold him… kiss him… make love to him…/ Erestor bowed his head in defeat, placed his hand in Elrond’s and followed the half-Elf to the Bruinen.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Elladan took Glorfindel apart during their sparring match, almost bursting with knowledge, which he wanted to share with his former tutor whilst Elrohir was taking a breather after an exhausting round against the blond. “We told Ada about Erestor’s feelings.”

 

Glorfindel nodded his head once. “So that is why Elrond was dragging Erestor with him to the Bruinen. I wondered about that.”

 

“They went swimming?” Elladan’s eyes sparkled with mirth, wondering what the outcome of that swim would be.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Erestor squirmed, watching Elrond, as the half-Elf enthusiastically began to remove his robes. How had he gotten himself into this situation? Only a few minutes ago he had been safe in Elrond’s study! He quickly averted his eyes, seeing that Elrond had stripped. The half-Elf was now wading into the cool water and actually beckoned to join him. But he couldn’t do that. He was too worried that he might grow aroused around Elrond. The half-Elf was cunning and would quickly realize the attraction. He simply couldn’t take that risk! Elrond’s friendship was too important to him to jeopardize it in that manner!

 

“Erestor, come on! Join me, meldir!” Bemused, Elrond waved at the other Elf. “The water will refresh you!” He closely monitored Erestor’s reaction and easily recognized the hope and fear in the nearly black eyes. He felt immensely grateful that his sons had told him Erestor was attracted to him. “Erestor, must I make you?” Those words seemed to have the desired effect as Erestor slowly began to peel off his formal robes.

 

Erestor shivered and sucked in his breath, placing his robes onto a rock. Naked, he felt incredibly vulnerable and he quickly headed for the water. Carefully, he kept his distance from Elrond, once more wondering why he had allowed the half-Elf to maneuver him into this situation. /He dragged me along! I did not have any choice!/

 

“Ah, come over here, Erestor! I won’t bite... hard.”

 

Erestor’s eyes widened impossibly, hearing that last word. Cautiously avoiding any eye contact, he swam closer to Elrond, but still managed to keep some distance between them.

 

Elrond wondered about Erestor’s behavior. He had never thought the other Elf shy before. /Maybe he is just a little nervous, and insecure. Well, I can rectify that./

 

With growing panic, Erestor watched Elrond dive and then emerge close to him. Too close. He tried to move away from the half-Elf, but suddenly an arm was wrapped around his waist, pulling him close. Shocked, he stared into Elrond’s predatory eyes. “What are you doing?” This was hardly appropriate behavior for the Lord of Imladris!

 

Elrond grinned wickedly, and ignored Erestor’s question for now. “My sons sought me out in the library today.”

 

Erestor gasped for breath, feeling Elrond’s fingertips trail down his spine. “Why?”

 

“Something important has come to their attention.” Elrond wriggled an eyebrow. “They think you are attracted to me.”

 

Erestor’s breath now came in pants. “They… said… what?” When he had talked to them, he had gotten the impression that they would keep his secret! But apparently he had been wrong.

 

“At first, I thought they had lost their wits, but now…” Elrond cocked his head and licked his lips. “You *are* attracted to me, aren’t you, Erestor?” His doubts vanished, when a fierce blush appeared on the elder Elf’s face. “Aye, you are.”

 

Rendered speechless, Erestor wondered what to do. In the end, he realized he had to be truthful. His voice nearly failed him when he stuttered his admission. “Aye…. I… am.” His eyes almost bulged from their sockets when Elrond possessively cupped one buttock, pressing their bodies closer together. By Elbereth, he could feel the half-Elf’s arousal pressed against his thigh! “But… you cannot… why me…I… You never…?”

 

Elrond laughed warmly, hearing Erestor’s confusion. “Do not worry, Erestor, I won’t ravish you right here and now, though that thought is surprisingly attractive.”

 

Erestor felt relieved, as well as disappointed, at hearing those words. Part of him wanted to be ravished, but only by Elrond. His breath caught, feeling Elrond move behind him. The half-Elf’s arms enfolded him and Elrond’s chin came to rest on his shoulder. Being held in that way -- by the one he loved -- felt incredibly good.

 

“You are probably wondering about my intentions.” Elrond couldn’t help but grin into the long, dark hair. Now that he thought about it, Erestor’s timid reaction shouldn’t really surprise him. His chief advisor had always been shy and reserved when it came down to personal affairs. “I have had two lovers in my life,” said Elrond, whispering into a pointed ear.

 

Warm breath brushed against the tip of his ear and made Erestor pant softly. The sensation traveled straight to his groin and his blush deepened as he grew aroused. He forced himself to pay attention to what Elrond was saying. Aye, he knew about Elrond’s lovers: Gil-galad and Celebrian. Why was the half-Elf mentioning them now?

 

“I choose my mates carefully, Erestor.”

 

A chill traveled down Erestor’s spine. “And do you deem me worthy of you?” Did he really want to find out?

 

Elrond’s frown was lost on Erestor; the half-Elf didn’t like the somewhat sullen tone to his friend’s voice. “Definitely,” he said quickly, eager to reassure Erestor. “Do you think I would make my interest known if I did not think you are a worthy mate? Do you think I would toy with you? Give you hope and then abandon you? Do you think me without honor?”

 

Erestor sighed deeply. “I do not know what to think.”

 

Elrond reacted at once and turned the other Elf around in the embrace until they were face to face. He wondered about the insecurity in Erestor’s eyes, but ignored it for now. “As I said before, I choose my mates carefully.” Erestor’s eyes narrowed slightly, only adding to Elrond’s confusion. “I would have you, meleth-nîn.”

 

A lump of emotions had settled in Erestor’s throat and he did his best to swallow the hopes and doubts that slowly choked him. “Have me?”

 

“Make you mine,” explained Elrond, “But you must understand that I will not tolerate you seeking passion elsewhere. You would lie in my arms until the end of Arda. I will not share you.”

 

Erestor’s heart thundered madly in his chest. “There is no other. There is only you. I never thought of lying with someone else. My heart only desires you, Elrond Half-Elven.” 

 

Pleased, Elrond smiled warmly. “Then we are agreed? We enter this bond here and now? Until the end of Arda? This is your last chance to reconsider, meleth-nîn. Make your decision carefully because once I have you I will keep you.”

 

His heart pounded heavily in his chest and Erestor allowed for his momentary weakness to show, leaning against the half-Elf, and soon to be lover. “I never thought this moment would come. I am lost for words.”

 

Elrond, sensing Erestor’s surprise, allowed the other Elf to compose himself. “I understand that this has taken you aback. You never expected this to happen.”

 

“I should never have confirmed Elrohir’s suspicion that I loved you.” But Erestor instantly regretted having spoken those words. “Nay, that is not true. Because of Elrohir I am in your arms now. But I should have known Elrohir would do something like this.”

 

Elrond allowed the distraction, hoping discussing the matter would help Erestor clear his head. “Elrohir is my son. You especially should know how unpredictable we Peredhil are.”

 

“Very true,” replied Erestor, lifting his eyes to meet Elrond’s.

 

The smile that graced Erestor’s face told Elrond all he needed to know, but he would make Erestor say it aloud. It had to be done according to tradition. “I accept you as my mate and I enter this bond willingly. I will forsake all others and love only you.”

 

A single tear slipped from Erestor’s eyes, hearing words he had never expected to hear. “And I take the same vow. I accept you as my mate and I enter this bond willingly, with a heart full of love for you. I will forsake all others and love only you.”

 

Elrond’s heart felt incredibly light now that Erestor had voiced his decision. “We should seal this according to tradition.”

 

“Seal it with a kiss,” whispered Erestor. A dreamy expression had appeared in his eyes. He was still unable to fully comprehend what had happened just now. It seemed so unreal! Was he really bonded to Elrond half-Elven?

 

Elrond easily read his lover’s disbelief and confusion in those big eyes. /I have to slow down. I took him by surprise… By Elbereth, I surprised myself as well!/ But his lover’s lips lured him closer, eager as he was to claim his prize. After resting one hand at the nape of Erestor’s neck, he placed the other in the small of his lover’s back, pulling him close. Slowly, always maintaining eye contact, he touched his lips to Erestor’s.

 

Erestor sighed blissfully and melted in Elrond’s embrace when demanding lips settled against his. He expected Elrond to dominate the kiss, and was surprised when the half-Elf’s tongue refused to follow when he parted his teeth. Instead, Elrond’s tongue lured him into the half-Elf’s mouth, where they fought a gentle duel with no winner. Both of them breathless, they regretfully pulled apart. “Aiya, Elbereth.” Elrond tasted much better than he had ever thought possible.

 

Elrond smiled smugly, pleased that their first kiss had been satisfying to both of them. “It has been many decades since I enjoyed a lover’s touch… How about you, meleth-nîn?”

 

Growing nervous, Erestor moistened his lips. “It has been centuries for me.”

 

Erestor cocked his head and studied his lover. “We have all the time we need to get acquainted with each other’s bodies and preferences, meleth-nîn.” The fact that another blush settled onto Erestor’s face made him smile. “And I do look forward to exploring your body, melamin. I have been told I am a very attentive lover…”

 

Erestor wasn’t sure whether this was the right moment to make his confession, but felt it was necessary. “I have only had female lovers, Elrond.” He expected chuckling, but instead fingertips softly caressed his face, making him reestablish eye contact. “I do not know how to please you.”

 

“Oh, I will take great delight in teaching you, meleth-nîn. Do not fret about it.” It would be a true discovery then. Erestor had never been with a man before and Elrond had no idea what role his lover would prefer. Would Erestor be the active or passive one? He was tempted to think the advisor would adopt the passive role, but he had learned long ago to not judge on first impressions. There might be a very passionate side to the elder Elf that might emerge once Erestor felt more secure in their relationship.

 

“Teach me?” If possible, Erestor’s blush deepened even further. “Elrond, I never thought of being with you in that way.”

 

“I wish you had come to me earlier and had revealed this attraction to me,” said Elrond, trying to find out more about Erestor’s motives for keeping this a secret. “Did you fear rejection that much?”

 

Erestor shrugged. “You are… were beyond my reach. I thought friendship was the most I could hope for.”

 

“And now?” Elrond waited patiently for Erestor to sort out his thoughts and emotions.

 

“And now I am… overwhelmed.”

 

“What are you thinking right now?” asked Elrond, when a concerned expression appeared in his lover’s dark eyes.

 

Erestor spoke honestly, having decided to deal with this head on. “I am wondering how you… How could I bond with you like that? We never talked… never discussed…”

 

Elrond soothingly rubbed his lover’s back and smiled against the dark tresses that teased his skin. “I am a warrior at heart, meleth-nîn. When I want something -- or someone -- I make sure I get it.”

 

Erestor chuckled suddenly. “So I should consider myself caught?”

 

“Oh, caught and bonded.” Elrond chuckled as well and then pulled back to study Erestor’s eyes again. The confusion which had resided there moments ago had vanished now. A determination that equaled his own now shone from them and Elrond realized that Erestor had truly accepted their bond. “I know this is sudden, but I also know our hearts are true. I will make you happy, meleth-nîn, I promise.”

 

Erestor’s big brown eyes trustingly met Elrond’s. “I know you will.” He moistened his lips, raised a hand and rested it against the nape of the half-Elf’s neck. “I meant it, melamin. Will you teach me to love you?”

 

Elrond raised an eyebrow in surprise. “Here and now?”

 

Slightly nervous, Erestor nodded once. “You said we should finish this according to tradition and although a kiss is acceptable, we both know we are supposed to make love.” His eyes downcast, he stared at the sun reflected on the surface of the water. “You said you would have me.”

 

Elrond stared at his beloved in disbelief. “Are you certain?” This was unexpected. He had intended to take things slow, assuming Erestor would prefer it that way.

 

Erestor gathered his courage and made eye contact once more. “Make love to me? It has been so long and I am afraid I have forgotten what a lover’s touch feels like.”

 

Sighing deeply, Elrond guided his lover closer to him and gently claimed the inexperienced lips. Erestor parted his teeth and moaned hungrily. Elrond took his time to explore his lover’s moist mouth and teased his lover’s tongue when it chased him. Maintaining eye contact, he caught the sensual expectation in those black eyes. Erestor really wanted this, but… “We should not rush this.”

 

“Melamin, I just bonded with you! And now you say we should not rush making love? You rushed this in the first place!” He chuckled softly, but then sobered again. “I have one request though.”

 

“And that is?”

 

“Be gentle with me?” Erestor gave the half-Elf a pleading look, hoping his lover understood. “I do not know what to expect.”

 

Elrond nodded. “I will always be gentle with you, nîn ind.” He had barely spoken those words when Erestor made his move and wrapped his long legs around his waist. The water made Erestor weightless and Elrond smiled dotingly. “Trust yourself to me, then.”

 

Erestor swallowed the nervousness that had created a lump in his throat. “I trust you.”

 

Elrond carried his new lover to the shore where he laid him down on the grass. Looking down at Erestor’s lean body he took a moment to fully appreciate his lover’s beauty. A fingertip started at the other Elf’s throat, and then slid down the chest and flat abdomen. Erestor was already semi-erect. /A feast. You are a feast to my eyes./

 

Not knowing what to expect, Erestor grew nervous. He had asked Elrond to claim him, but now he worried about the pain involved.

 

“Close your eyes for me,” whispered Elrond seductively, whilst running his hands all over his lover’s body. Erestor obeyed and minute tremors washed through his body as Elrond’s tongue now joined the probing fingertips, exploring his sensitive spots.

 

Licking his way down Erestor’s arms, Elrond flicked his tongue against the inner wrist. A strong pulse thudded against the tip of his tongue and he sucked the tender skin, drawing a purr from Erestor. Satisfied that his lover was reacting to his caresses, he returned to flick his tongue against Erestor’s smooth chest. One nipple was already hard and by rubbing his thumb over the other nub, he teased it into complete hardness as well. He rolled the hardened flesh between his fingertips and placed a kiss on his lover’s belly button, making Erestor giggle. Good, for that meant his lover was no longer tense.

 

Sliding one hand between Erestor’s legs, he slowly pushed them apart. At this, dark eyes questioningly met his, but Elrond soothed Erestor with a long kiss, suckling on his lover’s bottom lip.

 

Erestor’s whole body throbbed with unfulfilled need and he was stunned, realizing he had parted his legs further for his lover. Looking at Elrond, he found that the half-Elf was now straddling his hips. Elrond bowed forward and soon fingers, tongue and lips worked their magic on his nipples whilst his hardened flesh was simply ignored.

 

Painfully hard, he tried to rub his lower body against Elrond, but the half-Elf was faster, wrapping fingers around his erection. Eyes wide, he stared at the half-Elf. At a loss for words, he reached for his lover and rested a hand on Elrond’s hip.

 

Elrond elegantly reached beneath the towels and uncovered the oil. Erestor’s eyes widened further at that. “Aye, I planned this,” Elrond admitted, letting a generous amount drip onto his fingertips.

 

“You knew I would accept you,” whispered Erestor calmly.

 

“I hoped you would,” clarified Elrond. Adding more oil, he covered his lover’s shaft in the slippery substance and resumed the relaxed stroking. Erestor arched his back, and whimpered; that was just what Elrond had been waiting for. Leaning in closer, he whispered, “I won’t lie to you. There might be some discomfort, some pain.”

 

Erestor nodded, too close to orgasm to care. But then Elrond stopped his ministrations, leaving him unfulfilled and needy. He released a startled groan when one of Elrond’s fingers breached him, moving deeper into his passage. “This… does not…hurt.”

 

Elrond showered his lover’s chest with butterfly kisses, before kneeling between his lover’s legs. “This is only one finger, meleth-nîn.”

 

Swallowing nervously, Erestor’s gaze traveled down the half-Elf’s body until they encountered his lover’s engorged member. /Aiya, you are larger than I thought!/ Just as he was beginning to worry about the pain penetration would bring, Elrond rubbed a spot inside him that made him quiver with pleasure. “Ai!” He tensed, and then relaxed when Elrond continued the manipulation. Soon he was panting hard, begging his lover for release.

 

Elrond knew he should take more time to prepare his lover, but his need was undoing him and he quickly rubbed the oil onto his straining erection. “Roll over onto your side, meleth-nîn.”

 

The request worried Erestor, who wanted to see his lover.

 

Elrond quickly added, “You will feel more pleasure that way and I won’t have to worry about taking you too deeply on your first time.”

 

After sighing, Erestor obediently rolled onto his right side, feeling Elrond spoon closely behind him. The half-Elf maneuvered him into the desired position and he was pulled close until he could make eye contact when looking over his shoulder. He felt exposed and vulnerable and saw the hesitation in his lover’s stormy eyes. “I trust you.”

 

That was all Elrond needed to hear. He parted his lover’s buttocks and his member snuggled closer to Erestor’s opening. Reaching past the other Elf, Elrond took possession of his lover’s arousal, once more stroking Erestor to full hardness.

 

Erestor managed to maintain eye contact with Elrond. He gasped in surprise, when his lover entered him. There was pain -- brief and intense -- and he called out when Elrond continued to inch his way deeper into his body.

 

Elrond took great care to be careful and not rush this, and in the end he managed to sheath himself without causing Erestor too much discomfort. “How does it feel?”

 

Erestor swallowed convulsively. “I never felt anything this intimate before.” No one had ever done this to him before. Had ever touched him –inside-. When Elrond unexpectedly thrust, his eyes darkened with lust. The half-Elf had effortlessly hit his sweet spot. Elrond continued to stroke his aching flesh whilst setting a more forceful rhythm. Yelps filled with passion and need tumbled from Erestor’s lips. “Elrond… Please, more… more… harder… faster…”

 

Elrond sucked on the tip of Erestor’s ear whilst moving in and out of the tight passage. “Ai, you feel so good, so tight…”

 

They didn’t last long. The new experience was too powerful, too overwhelming and Erestor reached orgasm first. Warm cream dripped down Elrond’s hand, which immediately loosened its hold.

 

The spasms that contracted around his throbbing flesh pushed Elrond over the edge as well. Burying himself deeply in his lover’s warmth, he took Erestor’s lips in a bruising kiss.

 

Spent, they panted, staring into each other’s dilated pupils, realizing they didn’t need any words to convey the feelings between them.

 

Elrond belatedly realized he should pull out of his lover, but then Erestor told him stop and he obeyed, giving his beloved a puzzled look.

 

“Not yet,” decreed Erestor. He moved slowly until he was fully on his side again and reached behind him to pull Elrond back in place.

 

Spooned close, Elrond kissed the back of Erestor’s neck, leaving tiny passion marks in its wake. “We are truly bonded now.”

 

Erestor smiled sated. “Aye, we are.” And he owed it to all to the twins, who had made his dreams come true after centuries of loneliness.

 

Beta read by Ilye, thanks!

 

The End

June 2003.

 

_____

Gwador = trusted friend.

Pen-neth = young one.

Meleth- nîn = my love.

Ada = daddy.

Lirimaer = lovely one.

Meldir / mellon- nîn = friend.

Melamin = my love.

Peredhil = half-Elves.


End file.
